eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
A Stitch in Time, Part III: From Birth to Tombs
Notes The combines for this timeline are VERY long. Without potions they are taking 3-5 minutes EACH. Plan accordingly. Required Materials Bring at least: *25 Celestial Coal *50 Celestial Kindling Steps # Enter at . # Move to . # Speak with The Immolated Lexicon at . #* A floating tome on the diaz #* use the Summon Immolated Lexicon ability. # Click on and translate the runes on the walls in the room and side rooms. Continue clicking until you get the recipe. #* Some locations: #* After translating the last rune, you receive Recipe: Obsidian Incubation Vessel (auto-scribed) # Collect the following: #* 12 condensed magma from lava pools. #**''They are found in the area near the entrance and at , they respawn.'' They can also be found in the lava pool where the phoenix spawns but there will be aggro. The simplest way to get them is to fish them out at the entrance without aggro. #* 6 Sulphur Shed and 15 obsidian shards. (Harvest both at the same time) #** 6 Sulphur Shed by scavenging mephits #***''Go through the doors to the east at .'' #***''The hostile Mephits periodically spray a cone of fire, leaving a small heap of burning sulfur on the floor that you can harvest.'' #***''Harvesting the Sulphur Shed damages you.'' #***''Don't get too close to the mephits, for they can and will kill you.'' #** 15 obsidian shards from fallen drakes. #***''Click an emberscale flamewing to mine them for their shards.'' #***''They can be found in the side rooms downstairs, but aggro from the mephits can kill you. A safer way to mine drakes for shards is to click on the brazier at and teleport to find non-aggro drakes. After teleporting, follow the hallways north and east to a big room with dead drakes and giants. Mine all the drake shards needed here.'' #* Use the double doors leading to mephit area at , then the central brazier at , then the giant/drake room brazier at to get the room (The Infernal Chamber) with the Wall. # Craft the incubation vessel at the Wall of Elemental Fire at . Just click on the wall of fire to do the combines. #*Stand on one of the grates in the middle as it lights up, you will be damaged and tossed up into the air. Do this 4 times. Don't get knocked into the flame walls, you'll die. #** The grates do a percentage of your current health. If you avoid being knocked into the lava, you should be able to do them back to back and heal up after. # Fire the incubation vessel in the spouts of flame in Arlyxir's room 4 times. (Stand on the grates, They WILL knock you UP, avoid being knocked into the lava. # Collect Arlyxir's Ashes within the newly created vessel. Harvest from pile of glowing ashes in center of Arlyxir's room, at . #* It is a very long (and amusing) harvest. # Use the brazier at and go up the flame ramp in the center of the room. # Place the vessel IN the cauldron in the center of room, there is a flaming ramp on the West side of the cauldron, stand on the rim of cauldron where you can click in the middle. # Chase flame sparks into the cauldron to super-heat it. # One will take ~99% damage and be thrown back when Arlyxir hatches. If one stays too close, one will be eaten by the "hungry" baby phoenix. #*The knockback and damage are necessary to "empower the seal". #*Make your way back to the zone door and Exit. # Exit the zone. # Enter through the portal at . # Slide the coffin lid at . #* Collect the shovel and embalming kit from inside the coffin. #* Optional: Take the note to receive the house item a scrawled note. # Collect the following: #* 6 Plaguebringer protoplasm. #**Use the embalming kit rapidly as a pillbug approaches, it will stop moving and get larger. Keep embalming until it explodes to a protoplasm. #** by clearing to a corner of the pillbug path will allow one to kill them without being thrown-back/stifled. #*15 dormant pathogens. #**Click on the large cubes to Clean Waste twice, and collect a pathogen. #*6 blighted marrow. #**Mine an Amalgamation of Decay and an Amalgamation of Pestilence for marrow found at random locations on floor in Pedestal of Pestilence room; , , etc.. # Craft an Empower the Seal of Bertoxxulous in the Cauldron of Contagion at . #* Requires: #** 1 inert seal of power #** 6 Plaguebringer's protoplasm #** 15 a dormant pathogen #** 6 blighted marrow #** 50 Celestial Kindling #Return to Varig Ro in the Coliseum of Valor to finish the quest and get major tradeskill experience. Rewards *At least *Guild Harvester Missions *Pack Pony: Ceffyl Illusion *Pack Pony: Autonomous Harvesting ATTENTION you could run into a bug where the Plaguebringer Bugs wont grow nor explode!